The development of ZigBee devices and networks has been driven from a realization that Wi-Fi and Bluetooth applications were unsuitable for many applications. ZigBee devices are typically used to create personal area networks (PANs) that employ low-power digital radios for communication (located in a ZigBee protocol physical layer), and these PANs may also be ad hoc in nature. ZigBee networks may include ZigBee devices that function as gateways, coordinators, routers and end devices that all employ this digital radio communication. Additionally, ZigBee networks may be decentralized in nature (e.g., a mesh network arrangement) and communicate over longer distances by passing data through near or existing ZigBee devices and networks to reach more distant ones. Improvements that allow ZigBee devices to interact more broadly would be beneficial to the art.